


Be Okay

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Untold Stories: Next Gen [15]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Next Generation, So much angst, so much more coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Aidan gets hurt on the job
Relationships: SCPD's Finest
Series: Untold Stories: Next Gen [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Be Okay

It was a routine call. That's what her mom told her. It was gonna take 5 minutes, he would be fine going alone. That's what he told her. Go home, get some sleep, you can see him in the morning. That's what her dad told her. It's morning. There's been 7 mornings and 6 nights. Everyone keeps telling her the same things. She's tired of hearing the same things.

It's been 7 days since Aidan was shot. 7 days of her mom telling her to get some rest because when she isn't at the hospital, she's at the station trying to finish the case by herself. 7 days of her dad telling her that he's gonna be fine despite the fact that he's in a medically induced coma so he can heal. 7 days of bad coffee and even worse hospital food, Ollie tried to get her to come over for dinner the other night but she wasn't leaving his side. 7 days wondering why she even cares that much about staying with him.

_Why does she care so much?_

She called Ben. He's the only family member that Christine knows so he's the one she called. He came to the city on day 2, but he's been busy with whatever work he does so he could only stay until day 4. He told her to call if anything changed and to keep him updated. Her dad got Ben's information, and that was that. No one tells her anything, she just watches from the sidelines and tries to listen in to what the doctors are saying.

She tried the "I'm a cop and his partner, I deserve to know" thing, but it doesn't work like it does in movies. She knows her dad is professional, but she also knows that he wouldn't lie to her. The fact that he hasn't said anything about Aidan both worries her and frustrates her. She's here, she's waiting for any kind of information, no one is telling her anything.

"Go home, Chris."

"Get some sleep, Chris."

"Eat something that isn't from the hospital, Chris."

She'll go home and sleep when someone tells her something. She'll continue to eat stale bread and unseasoned potatoes when Aidan is awake and can eat it instead.

Sitting in a hospital room, nothing but beeping filling the silence, it can be mind numbing, not in a good way either. But she didn't know what to do. She doesn't know how this stuff works, her sister was the nurse and her dad was the doctor. She's just a rookie cop. She hated that title, one day she was gonna move up and not be a Rookie anymore. But right now she wanted nothing more than to be called a Rookie Cop.

_She shouldn't care this much.  
_

"Is being in a medically induced coma different from a normal coma?" She asked, she wasn't whispering but it was close to it. She looked over at her sister who was sitting beside her on the small hospital bench. 

Bex turned her head slightly, trying to think. "It's not natural...We can wake him up anytime we want..." She turned to Chris and shrugged. "Maybe a little different?" She watched as Chris sighed and turned her attention back to Aidan.

"I'm not leaving." She said, knowing the words were already forming in Bex's mouth.

Bex frowned, following her sister's gaze. She went through a huge pros and cons list in her mind and then jumped up from the bench and walked over to the medical chart.

"Beck-" Chris stood up, every part of her knew this was wrong. She wanted to stop her sister. But she didn't.

Bex picked up the chart and started reading through it. "Watch for Dad." She motioned towards the door as she was reading. Chris did as she was directed to.

This was wrong on a lot of different levels. It's not that Bex wasn't allowed to look at the chart, she wasn't doing anything illegal right now. But if she were to tell Chris what was happening...She shook off the worry and kept watch out of the small hospital room window.

Bex looked through the chart for about 3 minutes before shaking her head and putting it back where she had found it. Chris looked back at her and waited for her to say something.

"What'd you find?"

"There's nothing on this that we don't already know." She sounded more annoyed than Chris did.

"What's that mean?" Chris asked, walking over to her. "That we don't know anything?"

"It means...." Bex looked at Aidan then back at her sister. "They're gonna wait. They're gonna let him heal and then they're gonna wake him up."

"It's been a week already, how long do they-"

"I don't know." Bex sighed. She wishes she had more to give her, but there was nothing written in the charts that she could share that would make Chris feel any better. She was going to be in this limbo of waiting until he woke up and nothing was gonna make her feel better aside from him waking up.

The door opened, catching both of their attentions. Tommy poked his head in and looked between the both of them. "Beck, I need you out here."

Bex looked at Chris, gave her a small smile, then followed Tommy back out into the hall.

And then it was just Chris again, alone with the beeping. She hated the beeping.

She sighed, walking over to the chair beside Aidan's bed. "I don't know if you can hear me....But this is a little dramatic." She sat down and reached for his hand. "But...Even if it's dramatic....If you get better, I'll let you eat my fries. I know I said you couldn't... But I have nothing else to offer."

She couldn't really expect an immediate response. It's not like he was just going to wake up, it wasn't that simple. But her offer would stand for a few days at least. It's been a week, he's had time to get better and make progress. It's time to get better and make progress.

Because she cares about him.

And she wants him to be okay.

"Please be okay."


End file.
